


花美男黑手党

by jinglehosh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglehosh/pseuds/jinglehosh





	花美男黑手党

一

李东赫所在的公司上市了。

顶上的大boss为了迎接这个好兆头，大手一挥，在S市的西郊又盖了一栋新楼。

新大楼上上个月刚刚建好，崭新的玻璃外墙像漂亮的铠甲，在阳光的照射下下闪闪发光。但再怎么说还是郊外，二十几层的高楼显得硕大又突兀，在方圆几百里内连个遥相呼应的建筑物都没有。

新大楼的封顶仪式刚刚落幕，领导们就着急赶着一大批本部的人到西郊驻地，连哄带骗地说，你们是联接公司美好过去和崭新未来的优秀员工！但实际上呢，就是资本家在强迫不敢违逆的苦逼劳动阶级罢了。

“西郊就是一个鸟不拉屎的地方！我真的服了，好不容易在市中心安顿下来，这下倒好，天天要往乡下跑！”李东赫呲牙咧嘴地坐在工位上和同事唠嗑。

之前在本部上班的时候，李东赫是要吃有吃要玩有玩，出了写字楼随便往市中心的哪个巷子里一窜，三五个朋友聚在一起，喝喝咖啡又或喝点小酒，时时刻刻徜徉在都市生活的灯红酒绿里，不管白天黑夜都充满了生命力。可他妈不像现在，李东赫想起来又气，他每天坐地铁起早贪黑地上下班，呆在公司里连往外跨一步的心情都没有，外面的世界全是一片荒芜，没得吃也没得玩，走过坑坑洼洼的乡间小路还能搞上一鞋的泥巴。

“东赫哥，其实你可以跟我一样，在西郊新租一个房子的，公司里好多人都搬过来住了。”隔壁钟辰乐向再次为了这件事情炸毛的李东赫发来了真诚的建议。

李东赫从电脑后探出头来，向此办公室最可爱的小熊软糖抛了个媚眼：  
“谢谢我们辰乐，我呢，还是不搬了，现在的房子刚交了大半年的定金！”李东赫咂咂嘴，又说道：“不过你要是邀请我留宿的话，我还是很乐意的～”  
钟辰乐笑眯眯地望着他，也没允诺也没拒绝。

李东赫其实也是随口一说，他早在心里打好了如意算盘：此地不宜久留！他肯定是要找机会调回去的，所以之前住的房子还是续了大半年的租金。

李东赫的如意算盘拨得欢快，但真正要付诸行动的时候却叫人犯了难，因为此大计关乎一个人。  
此人姓李，名马克。

李马克，他现在的直属上司。  
之前两个人还搭伙做过一个项目，也算是认识，但认识不意味着熟，认识更不意味着关系好。好像也没感觉谁能和李马克关系好，这个加拿大海龟工作能力强，人帅又多金，公司里好多女孩花痴他，但偏偏为人处事一板一眼，属于那种你跟他开个玩笑都要提前做好心里准备，好好考虑一下分寸的，所以一般人都不太敢接近李马克。

不管怎样，李东赫还是打算试试，所以这段时间要尽量做到不迟到不早退，好好工作积极进取，给大家留个好印象，再暗地里巴结巴结李马克，跟他说说把自己调回本部的事，说不定他一念及旧情就答应了。

又一杯咖啡泡好了，李东赫把挂耳的纸袋丢进垃圾桶，然后往瓷杯子里加了少许的纯牛奶，突然回忆起那人偶然暴露的食性，又顺手夹了两块方糖搁在碟子里，“咚咚”敲响了李马克办公室的门。

“请进”

李马克戴着眼镜，背着窗坐在办公桌后。他没穿外套，衬衫袖子卷在肘关节的位置，有意无意地露出了流畅的小臂线条。李马克手上拿着一只蘸墨水的钢笔，哗啦啦地翻着桌上的文件。

啧，都不抬头看自己一眼。李东赫撇撇嘴，他暗自感受李马克散发出来的气场，估摸着局势好像并不乐观。

“李头，嘿嘿，我给你泡了杯咖啡。糖放在碟子上了，你可以自己加哈。”

“哦，你放桌上吧。”

啧，还是这么冷淡。李东赫趁他不注意偷偷翻了个白眼。  
这李马克怎么不识好歹，我这咖啡又不是人人都给泡的，搞得自己热脸一个劲往他冷屁股上贴一样，没劲。这算不算社交障碍啊？李马克这样今后能讨着老婆吗？李东赫突然意识到，自己又在咸吃萝卜淡操心。他“啪”地放下咖啡杯，自识没趣刚扭头要走，李马克突然喊住他：

“李东赫，你是不是想回去？”

李东赫即刻间恍惚了一下，这他是怎么知道的？有人偷偷在私底下打自己小报告了吗？不过最近很多人都在抱怨这件事，自己作为其中一员也无伤大雅吧，正好还不知道要怎么跟李马克开这个口。李东赫心里有些激动，但表面装作一副憨憨的样子，傻笑了一两声，算是回答了。

李马克也笑着了，直定定地望向他。

“门都没有。”

李东赫气呼呼地回到座位，独自憋闷了好一会才又加入了同事们唠嗑的队伍。

近来，大家茶余饭后的闲聊都离不开一个话题——“西郊花美男黑手党”，这可是日前最有热度的本地新闻。  
花美男，黑手党，顾名思义连在一起就是“长得帅的一变态”。这个世界上啊，变态不少，但长得帅的变态可真不多，正所谓物以稀为贵，而且这个变态居然酷爱摸男人的屁股！  
第一起案件发生在两周前，当事人之后还接受了新闻采访，打了马赛克的男孩支支吾吾地说：“嗯...嗯嗯.....他是摸了我的屁股.......嗯.....是....是好像挺帅。”即刻间，一条小小的地方新闻马上登上了实施热搜，#西郊花美男黑手党#也一时之间成为了热转千万次的tag。  
在事情发酵以后，这个人们口中的大帅哥变态居然依旧顶风作案，硬生生搞出了一起连环案件，李东赫他们公司好多人新搬来就住在西郊，这下大家可炸开了锅，提到这件事情都兴致勃勃地，经常有人开类似于这样的玩笑：XXX,今天加班不要搞得太晚啦，回家小心被人摸屁股！总让人不知道是真心的提醒还是搞怪的调侃

几个平时走得近的同事坐的坐、站的站，围在了一起。公司里长相普通的直男小A发话了：“你们可不可以不要这么花痴！人家这可是变态是猥亵啊！  
漂亮姐姐小A马上反击：“摸下屁股怎么了？摸下屁股会少块肉吗！欸，你们说，他为什么不摸女的的屁股啊？”  
大家听到都嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团，漂亮姐姐真是什么话都敢说。李东赫也笑了，想了半天插科打诨问了一句话：  
“我就奇了怪了，大家怎么知道他是帅哥啊？不是说晚上天黑都看不清脸吗？说不定这人长得又龌龊又丑！”  
“胡说，他是很帅的！”  
钟辰乐海豚嗓子叫了一声，话音一落大家齐刷刷地看着他，一脸你怎么知道你就瞎说的表情。  
钟辰乐顿时就怂了，  
“我看受害者们不都是这么说的嘛。”

今天李东赫手头上没什么活要干，东摸摸西碰碰，和大家聊聊天再调戏一下钟辰乐，时间一晃就过去了。好不容易挨到了下班打卡的时间，李东赫拍拍屁股就要走人，他和钟辰乐一起乘电梯，出了大门正准备分道扬镳的时候，钟辰乐抓住了他的衣袖子，一脸有话要说又不太好说的样子。

“有啥事？”

“诶...哥.....今天你说的要到我家去留宿的话还算数不？”

李东赫回忆了下，好像确实有这么一回事。但又觉得奇怪，这孩子是一个人住太孤独了么？这么大了还要找人陪？不过想想又觉得蛮可爱的。

“干嘛呢?你对你哥有非分之想啊？”

钟辰乐被他吓的一愣，耳朵都悄悄变红了。他深吸一口气，闭上了眼。  
看来只能直说了。

“我昨天晚上回家被人摸屁股了！”

二

下了地铁，李东赫和钟辰乐并排走在人行道上。  
天色渐晚，不管是周围环境还是人都有些模模糊糊看不清楚，头顶的路灯却一盏没开。钟辰乐说这些灯根本不会亮，因为还没有通电。  
钟辰乐背着很大的电脑包，沉得他两个肩膀都垂下去，钟辰乐的大包里有好几桶泡面、有三个充电宝和两副耳机，以及一瓶刚买的试用过一次的胡椒喷雾。  
李东赫看他小心翼翼地贴着墙走的样子，觉得既心疼又好笑。

“你怎么没报警啊？不想被别人知道？”  
钟辰乐摇摇头:  
“没，主要是不想让我爸妈知道，不然他们肯定得要我搬回家住。”  
李东赫知道，钟辰乐一直以来都想摆脱家里的光环和管束，工作后好不容易争取到了独立生活的机会，肯定不想因为这么个事情就打包东西回家。

“你看到了吗？花美男？长什么样？”  
“.....看是看到了...但也没看清楚.....挺高的，声音比较低....还有就是摸我屁股的时候....感觉....感觉手挺大。”

看来人在眼睛不好使的时候，身体就会变得很敏感。李东赫瞄了两眼钟辰乐的屁股，大致感受了一下所谓“手挺大”的实际情况，对这个跟钟辰乐有着一面之缘的变态的好奇心更加浓重了。

走了十几分钟就到了钟辰乐家门口，李东赫想来想去还是不留下来住了，他拍拍胸脯向小孩保证：“以后哥可以天天送你回家，你不要怕！”  
钟辰乐感激地点点头，两个人刚刚道完别又遇到了大问题：李东赫一个人往回走又碰到变态怎么办？

“哥，我也送你回地铁站吧！”  
“......”  
“然后呢，我再陪你走一躺？没事，我绕条大点的路再打个车吧。”

李东赫出了小区就拐去了另一个方向，一路上还是没灯，他边走边更加坚定了要回去市里的想法。白天上班很辛苦就不说了，晚上还要担心自己屁股的安危。李东赫绕过几个路口，好不容易看到路上多了几个人影，大家都行色匆匆，赶着在夜色更深之前去往自己的目的地。不远处也有一个穿正装的人，一看也是刚下班准备回家的。  
李东赫看着这人的背影，越看越觉得不对劲，越看越觉得熟悉。这身高，这体格，这圆咕隆咚的后脑勺。

这他妈不是李马克吗！

这可不就是今天下午把自己心情搞得一团糟的李马克嘛。  
李马克也在这边住啊。  
李东赫还堵着气，连望着他的背影也觉得心烦。正琢磨着要在这条路上一直和李马克保持安全距离绝对不要相遇，突然地，一道邪念冲上了他的天灵盖，李东赫感觉全身的气血都涌动起来。  
这股邪念立马指使着他的身体作出反应。  
李东赫把手提包夹在咯吱窝，迅速地溜着步子小心接近他。李马克在小声讲着电话，没有注意到后方的动静，正是时候！李东赫赶紧地伸出双手，在两瓣被西装裤紧紧包裹着的加拿大翘臀上使劲捏了一把，然后转头就跑。

李东赫边喘气边在心里哈哈大笑，李马克啊！报应啊报应！让你那么傲气吧，今晚我可不吓死你!  
李东赫还没跑几步就听到李马克大吼一声：“是谁？”与自己事先预想地不同，李马克没有堂皇哪怕一秒钟就开始奋起直追。

这位大爷怎么这么刚啊？李东赫顿时开始了夺命狂奔，可奈何自己这个全身软绵绵的弱体，终是干不过李马克这个隔三岔五举铁的，李东赫还没被抓到就一个重心不稳，向前扑倒在地，还连带着崴了脚。  
李马克看到人摔了，立马使出不知道哪里学的格斗擒拿的技巧，扭着“变态”的胳膊还一个马步骑在人身上。  
“你死定了！我马上报警的!”李马克边恶狠狠地喊，边打开手机灯去照身下扭来扭去的人的脸。

“李东赫？！”

三  
李东赫被人半抬半推地塞进车里，心想完蛋了。  
李马克全程一句话也不说，车也不知道是往哪里开。李东赫摸着手机搜索着附近的公安署，想着自己还有没有机会在李马克把车开到之前把事情解释清楚。

“马克哥！你真的误会了，我不是那个什么花美男黑手党，真的！我今天只是来找钟辰乐的。”  
“......“  
“你连钟辰乐都不放过？”  
“你是职场积怨过度要报复社会吗？”  
李东赫听他这么一说，快要急哭了，  
“我求你了！哥！我们有话好好说，我真的错了，你别把我交到局里去行不行？”  
李马克又不说话了。

车子七拐八拐开进了一个大院子，李马克把车停在了一个空处，松了安全带就立即下车去开李东赫那边的门。  
李东赫一个劲地往里面缩，心想着自己的这张帅脸明天就要出现在头版头条，旁边是黑体加粗的标题“西郊花美男黑手党终于落网，帅气青年竟猥亵同事及领导上司！”  
李东赫觉得想死，他丢不起这个人，要是李马克可以因为自己摸了他屁股而一气之下把他杀了也OK的，但只怕自己是死了也摆不脱这个污名。

李马克三下两下就把人拽出来，李东赫崴了脚走不动路，李马克干脆把人驮在身上。李东赫觉得还不能放弃，趴在人耳边可怜兮兮地求他，  
“真的不是我，我错了，原谅我吧......”  
“呜呜呜李马克....”  
而李马克还是不说话。

等李东赫再次反应过来之后，他已经坐在李马克家的沙发上了。

李马克家挺大，黑白灰的配色，走的是极简现代风，李东赫摸摸身下的沙发，是真皮的。  
李马克把客厅里的灯全打亮了，然后从房间里拿了一个小塑料箱子走过来，蹲在李东赫旁边，小箱子是个急救药箱，里面有很多瓶瓶罐罐。李马克右手抓了两个冰袋，左手脱掉了李东赫的鞋子和袜子，把冰袋放进毛巾里给他冰敷。

李东赫被吓得连动都不敢动，手指死死地扣进沙发边缘，他望着李马克头顶的发漩，感觉马上要紧张得昏倒了。李马克给他握着脚冰了一会，又往肿起来的地方喷了药，终于是抬头望着他说话了：

“你太笨了，这怎么也能扭到脚。”

说完李马克就站起来，居高临下地望着李东赫。  
他把手中的东西随意地丢在沙发上，药瓶子一脱手就骨碌碌地滚向沙发深处。李马克像抱小孩一样抱起了李东赫，双手托着他的屁股往上颠了颠，让李东赫的头倚在他的肩上。

李东赫偏着头，不敢把热气呼向李马克的脖颈，他来不及感受脚踝处肿胀的疼痛，因为心脏怦怦跳的滋味要来得更刺激。  
李马克抱着李东赫穿过起居室的回廊，走进房间，再小心翼翼的把李东赫放在自己的床上。

“李东赫，想摸的话，要不要摸个够？”

四

李东赫解开了自己上衣的扣子，又伸手去扒李马克的，一没控制好力道还不小心把人扣子给扯脱线了。李马克整个人罩在李东赫之上，隔着衬衫轻轻揉捏着他的乳珠，另一只手把他崴了脚的那只腿曲起来，折放在身旁。  
李东赫久不经事，被李马克摸了两下就开始有些神志不清，从嘴里逃出了细细碎碎的呻吟声，无处安放的手不经意地就勾上了李马克的脖子。  
李马克被他勾着俯下身，在李东赫的嘴角轻轻落下一个讨好般的吻，一个小心翼翼地在问可以吗的吻。李东赫有些不耐烦，动了动屁股调整成一个更加方便深入的姿势，李马克顿时心神领会，一只手就溜进了李东赫的裤裆。李马克轻轻地摁压着他的后穴，前端也开始湿漉漉地渗出液体。李马克感觉时机差不多了，悄悄把手指送进去了一半从而抠着李东赫温暖的内壁，每滑动一下李东赫就跟着抽搐一下。

“你....你...快点..进来吧。”  
李东赫咬上李马克的肩膀，  
“不要用手.....用.....用...那个....”

这谁顶得住？  
李马克三下两下解开自己的裤子，拉链下鼓着的东西顿时弹跳了出来。他把李东赫的另一只脚也折起来，就着他分泌出来的滑腻的液体慢慢把东西往里面送。确实和手指不是一样的尺寸，李东赫疼得弓起腰，生理的眼泪在眼眶里打着转转，就连呻吟声都带起了哭腔。他哼哼唧唧地叫着，配合着李马克卖力抽插着的节奏，连受伤了的脚的脚趾都使劲蜷缩起来。

高潮了好几次之后，天都快朦朦亮亮了。

两个人一丝不挂地瘫在床上，是歪歪扭扭的两个“大”字，而身下的被子被单早就皱皱巴巴地乱成一团。这正是完事后的贤者时间，李东赫思绪飘遥，竟想起了之前闻到觉得不错的LOEWE事后香水的味道，又感觉这股气味隐隐约约从李马克的枕头上散发出来。  
他回忆着过去一天的时间线，感觉真是太不可思议了，人一天怎么能干这么多事情呢？  
和李马克能躺在同一张床上，和李马克能做爱，和李马克好像产生了不一般的化学反应全都是之前想都不敢想的事情，果然人活着一辈子，什么都有可能发生啊。

“李马克，你这算不算是强奸我？”

“不算，因为是你摸我屁股在先。”  
“......”

“李马克，你为什么不允许我调回去？”

“就是我把你调过来的，我还会放你走？”

李东赫算是明白了，这他妈彻头彻尾就是一个阴谋！好你个李马克，正儿八经的样子真是把自己都骗过去了！

“李马克，你真是个卑鄙小人！”

“你大晚上乱摸人屁股，也不是什么好人。”  
李马克说完翻了一个身，手自然地搭在李东赫的腰上。  
“我感觉我们俩凑成一对还行。”

李东赫两眼一黑，好吧，凑就凑着吧，但自己不是“花美男黑手党”的事情要怎么跟李马克讲清？？

六  
接下来一周，李东赫因为跛了脚都没能送钟辰乐回家。

但说来挺愧疚的，因为李东赫天天坐着李马克的车回李马克家，有时候在路上还会看到钟辰乐小小的、战战兢兢的身影。而因为害怕自己“勾引上司”的举动被暴露，李东赫都不敢摇下车窗跟钟辰乐打招呼。

“花美男黑手党”最近都沉寂了，这搞得李东赫很头大，好像是自己遇到李马克之后“花美男黑手党”才消失不见了一样，那李马克能不怀疑自己吗？  
李东赫敢想不敢问，他恨不得让“花美男黑手党”再次出来行凶一次，而正好那天晚上自己和李马克在床上翻云覆雨，如此便能洗清自己的冤屈。为此李东赫天天缠着李马克上床，希望能撞上“花美男黑手党”的作案时间。

那如果李马克正是喜欢自己像个变态呢？毕竟那天是自己先摸了他的屁股，如果没有那个契机不知道李马克温温吞吞地要把对自己的喜欢藏到什么时候去。那“花美男黑手党”还是不要复出了吧，要是哪天李马克被真正的变态摸了屁股，然后移情别恋可怎么办？

十天半个月过去，李东赫脚好得差不多了，他自告奋勇要送钟辰乐回去。  
“没...没事的哥，现在风波不是都平息了吗？”  
“坏人还没抓到呢！哥要履行承诺才行呀！”  
钟辰乐又脸红红的了，李东赫只当他是被感动得不好意思了。

钟辰乐拗不过李东赫，只好由着他送自己到了家门口。

“哥...到啦！谢谢！你可以回去啦。”

李东赫在门口磨蹭着，李马克说要十分钟以后才能到辰乐家来接他，所以他希望钟辰乐能让他进去坐坐。

“辰乐啊，哥能......”

话还没说完，房门从里面被打开了。

一个长得帅帅的男生探出半截身子，笑眯眯地望着钟辰乐和他。

“哦？乐乐带朋友回来啦？”

李东赫借着楼道里微弱的灯光，上上下下打量着自称“独居生活”的钟辰乐家里的另一个人。

挺高。手也挺大。

还他妈声音很低沉啊！！！！

End


End file.
